1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to the field of illuminating devices and, more specifically to improvements of beacons which may typically be mounted upon emergency vehicles.
2. Description of the Prior Art
High intensity beacons are often used in order to unequivocably signal emergency situations. The most frequent use occurs when these beacons are mounted upon emergency vehicles such as police cars or ambulances. At the present state of the art, a number of companies such as Whelen Engineering Company, Inc. of Deep River, Connecticut produce high intensity beacons. The most frequently used type utilizes a high intensity sealed-beam lamp which rotates inside a dome. When a multicolored display is required each lamp is provided with a different colored lens which is normally integral to the lamp. When a multi-colored display is required several rotating lamps, each with different colored lenses must be used. A commutator or slip ring apparatus must also be used in order to connect the rotating lamps to a power source. This configuration requires a large power consumption since the peak output power, measured in lumens is equal to the average output power. Electrical commutating connections eventually wear or corrode and cause intermittent and unreliable connections. As bulbs require replacement, close attention must be paid to make certain that the replacement lamps are equipped with the correct colored lens.